


Kuroko no Basket Valentine Challenge

by LunaP95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine Day Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: A different story for each one of the days of the challenge:Day 1: I don't remember having these many hickeys but I don't mind - MidotakaDay 2: Are you wearing my shirt? - KikasaDay 3: You're beautiful, you know that? - MuraMuroDay 4: Wish you were here - AkafuriDay 5: Your lips are so soft, I can kiss them all day - KagakuroDay 6: I'm flattered, you're jealous - AomomoDay 7: Free - Akafuri
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 22
Kudos: 229
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	1. Day 1: I don't remember having these many hickeys but I don't mind - Midotaka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here I am with the #knbvdaychallenge2020 organised by VanillaDaydreams . I’m going to try and post a short prompt every day with a different pairing. The first one is Midotaka!

Miyaji Kiyoshi was many things, but patient was not one of them. That morning the Shutoku practice was strangely too quiet to his liking. Midorima has not even used one of his selfish requests. But Miyaji knows better than to expect peace and quiet when the green Miracle is involved. Especially if Takao Kazunari is also involved.

Everyone in Shutoku knew those two were great friends no matter how much they argued. But today Takao was kind of avoiding Midorima which caused the other to steal glances once in a while. And even though he really appreciated the peace and quiet, the moping was starting to get on his nerves.

To his surprise, Midorima and Takao were already talking in the equipment room. Miyaji leaned a bit closer. He has spent the whole morning with the dreadful feeling of something about to happen the least those rookies could do is letting him listen.

“I’m just saying maybe you’re taking this too seriously,” said Takao.

“It’s you the one who is not taking this seriously, fool,” Midorima looked nervous.

“But you don’t know if he saw us, right?”

“We were under the streetlight of course he saw us.”

“Come on, Shin-chan,” laughed Takao. “I’m sure your dad is cool with it. He is a nice man.”

“It’s not that easy, he is not your mother.”

“Look, sometimes you just have to go with the flow, you know?”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Just like, let it go? Like Elsa. For example, this morning I didn’t remember having these many hickeys, but I don’t mind. See, the flow.”

“So many what!?”

Miyaji irrupted right on the second Takao was rising his shirt showing several red spots on his torso. If Midorima was already pale all colour disappeared from his face when he saw Miyaji gaping at them. The older man suddenly blushed and ran away too embarrassed to even face his teammates. Takao started laughing the second he saw his fearful vice-captain turned into a flustered mess.

“Great, now they know too,” groaned Midorima.

“Well, it’s your fault for not telling them before,” teased Takao. “I told you we should have,” a brilliant idea popped in his head. “Hey, let’s make out next to the gym to see if Miyaji can catch us again.”

“Sometimes, Takao, I really wish I wasn’t dating you.”


	2. Day 2: Are you wearing my shirt? - Kikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! I’m back with Kikasa this time! I hope @umisabaku doesn’t mind I have set this inside her Designation:Miracle universe but I just couldn’t help it XD

University was an anxious mix of stress and despair or at least that was what Kasamatsu Yukio usually said when his friends asked him how the college life was. Although he could not complain. He trained with Strky on weekends, went out with friends and his marks were not bad. Even sharing a house with Imayoshi y Okamura was not that bad once he got used to it

But sometimes he just missed his home so much. He has spent all his life acting as a parent for Mizuki and Ren while also dealing with the shenanigans of his father. Then came Kise and the Miracles and there was not a dull moment to rest. Which Kasamatsu thought he would welcome once he was away from that nest of problems.

He was so wrong.

So, when the classes got cancelled without previous notice in a nostalgic fit he bought some tickets for Kanagawa. He was expecting anyone to be at home when he arrived as his father was supposed to be in the JSDF and Mizuki and Ren should be at school. Which explained why his first instinct when he saw Kise was to scream.

“Senpai!” his face brightened at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Kise! What the hell are you doing here?” Kasamatsu kicked him when the blonde tried to hug him. “You’re supposed to be in Kaijo.”

“Auch! I’m sorry,” whined the boy. “I was feeling a bit down, so I decided to stay at home.”

“Oh,” Kasamatsu stopped hitting him. Although he had never been in one of Kise’s bad days, his father and Takao had mentioned them sometimes. He always thought Kise simply did not have them. “Look, I… wait, are you wearing my shirt?”

He has not noticed at the beginning but the shirt Kise was wearing was actually his old jersey from Kaijou. Still a bit puzzled, his eyes travelled through the sight of Kise with such personal clothing. And found himself liking it. Now he kind of understood why all the ruckus with the Miracle t-shirt. Not that he is going to admit it.

“I just missed you so much, Senpai,” pouted Kise. “I will return it.”

“N-no!” he stopped him. “Y-you can keep it…”

Kise looked at him surprised by his response. Until he noticed the faint blush on Kasamatsu’s face which also turned his cheeks red. His eyes met for a second, yellow losing itself in steel blue. Kise leaned on wanting desperately to close the space that was separating them. He needed to feel the boy he was in love with against his skin, leave a trail of kisses on his neck and lost himself in the miracle that was Kasamatsu Yukio.

“Oh, Yukio!” interrupted the voice of Kasamatsu Youji. “I didn’t know yo- oh! Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“Youji-san!” whined Kise. “We were about to make out!”

“No, we weren’t!”

“Don’t worry, kids,” smiled Youji. “You can continue with your horny moment, just do as if I wasn’t here.”

“You heard him, Senpai, let’s continue!”

“Forget it, I’m going back to college.”


	3. Day 3: You’re beautiful, you know that - MuraMuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! This time is the turn of MuraMuro, which is one of the hardest pairings for me to write. But I love them too much not to write something about them XD

Contrary to popular belief, Himuro Tatsuya did not enjoy being called beautiful. He did when he was younger and more arrogant. When the obvious superiority of his acclaimed brother in the sport he loved so much was so frustrating that he was constantly searching for other way of validation. His looks were the easy option because everyone who ever saw him for the first time always said the same.

_Wow, you’re so handsome._

_Himuro-kun is the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen._

_That mole is so sexy._

However, it got boring after as the praising could not cover the void of skill he felt between himself and the rest of the players. So now the mere comment of his appearance made him turn down whoever approached him. Was it too much to ask for someone who would look at him at himself and not just a pretty face?

Not even him expected that person to be Murasakibara Atsushi.

Because when he met he giant purple man he only saw another genius who did not need to do anything to excel. The same one who took everything for granted but at that moment Himuro decided this time he was going to use it for himself. So he befriended Murasakibara because he was his teammate and that meant if he won he would win too, right? But then Murasakibara happened to be actual good company and Himuro saw himself spending more and more time with him. Because he might be lazy but what people usually did not see in him was his inherited kindness.

So far Himuro had seen Murasakibara give his precious candy to a kid whose ice cream had fallen on the floor. He always helped the old librarian putting the books on the top shelves. Also, Himuro was pretty sure it was him the one who watered the plans next to the court. And he never once called him beautiful.

Which did not mean he did not show his affections in other ways. Contrary to popular belief, it was Murasakibara the first one who kissed him. After all, he was too scared of ruining their friendship to do something until the purple giant decided “waiting was boring, Muro-chin”. So right at that moment, after a million dates and two years together, Himuro felt the sudden need to say it.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he said to Murasakibara.

“Muro-chin is saying weird things again.”

“But it’s true, you are. I know I don’t say it much, but for me you are the most beautiful person in the world, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara closed the space between them, his tongue licking the trace of sweets on his mouth leaving Himuro breathless.

“And Muro-chin is the most delicious candy.”

Himuro had never received a better compliment.


	4. Day 4: Wish you were here - Akafuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Happy Valetine’s Day everyone! So as today is the official day I had to write about my favourite pairing in Kurobas, Akafuri! I just love them so much **-**

“I just wish you were here.”

Furihata sighed. He knew these phone calls were never easy, but he did not expect Akashi to say such a thing so soon. Sure, whenever they called each other at some point in the conversation the issue of their long-distance relationship always appeared. But it was weird for his boyfriend to be the one who mentioned it just after picking up the phone. Especially when his voice sounded so weird.

“Is everything all right?” asked Furihata.

“You aren’t by my side,” complained Akashi at the other side of the line. “That is never right.”

“Yeah…,” what was that slurred speech? “Sei… are you drunk?”

The giggle that answered his question confirmed his fears. Furihata cursed under his breath while thinking a reason why his boyfriend is drunk on a Thursday when he knows for sure Rakuzan has an intensive training tomorrow. Mibuchi Reo might not be on the team anymore now but that does not mean she does not inform him of every schedule they had (it all started as a way of making sure Akashi rested but then it kind of became a habit none of them wanted to drop).

“Is there anyone with you? Where are you?” maybe he could call someone to check on him.

“Kouki, you’re so cute when you are worried,” laughed Akashi.

“Sei, just answer me.”

“Mmm, I… I think I’m in my house?” he could hear some rustling. “Yeah, definitely my room, I don’t know of anyone else who has a huge photograph of you hanged on the wall.”

“You have what?”

“You look so good, I kind of want to kiss it.”

“Sei, don’t kiss the picture just listen to me.”

“But I miss you,” Furihata Kouki never thought there would be a day in which he heard Akashi Seijuurou whine. “We have been together for almost three years and still you are so far away from me. I just want this semester to finish so we can finally look at colleges together.”

The words softened his heart a little. Though he was still deeply concerned for him, Furihata understood what Akashi was talking about. Their relationship had been so rocky at the beginning with barely any time to see each other. Over the months they found their balance, but it was never enough for both of them. However, they had hopes in their university future. Getting on the same university as Akashi seemed impossible for Furihata, mostly because they wanted to major in different things. An also the issue of an Akashi going to the best university according to Akashi Masaomi. His boyfriend, being the sweet thing he was, still believed Furihata had chances to enter the prestigious college his father had chosen for him. But he was more realistic, so he decided to focus on other places that were near and still accessible for someone like him. With that solved, they only had to wait until the last semester finished and they would be together. Or at least closer than they were now.

“Is that why you drank?” Maybe the wait was being too much for Akashi, but it still did not sound like a problem that made him drink. So, there must be another reason for his behaviour.

“No… well, yes, but I don’t want to talk about that,” grumbled Akashi. “What are you wearing?”

“I’m not going to have phone sex with you while drunk.”

“What about real sex? I could pick a plane and…”

“Akashi Seijuurou,” Furihata pronounced his name dragging each letter. “Talk, now.”

And even in his drunken state Akashi was not stupid enough as to contradict his boyfriend. It was funny how most people thought he was the scariest one of the couple. Those foolish people surely had never seen the wrath of Furihata Kouki.

“My father knows,” his voice cracked. “I… I knew he wasn’t going to take it well but I just… I don’t know what he is going to say so…”

His anger disappeared in a second as he heard the voice of his boyfriend trembling while relating the fight with his father. Furihata has always dreaded the day Akashi Masaomi knew his son was not dating any rich personality. And the worst of it was that Masaomi was not even against Akashi being gay, the company even had some adverts about their support to the LGBT+ community. No, the problem was the status Furihata had as an ordinary student. He was never going to be enough for his son and he knew it from the first moment he met Masaomi. At that moment he had been introduced as a friend but Furihata had always suspected the CEO already knew about his connection with Akashi.

“Listen, Sei, everything is going to be alright,” whispered Furihata at the phone. “I’m going to take a train now, okay? I will be there in a few hours and we will figure it out.”

“I’m not going to let him get between us,” there was a threat hanging on those words that made Furihata worry.

“Promise me you’re not going to do anything rash, Sei,” he asked. “We still don’t know his decision so just wait there and I will come to you.”

“Thanks, Kouki, you’re always there when I need you.”

“Sleep, then. When you wake up, I will be there, and you won’t have to miss me anymore.”

“I always miss you, love,” Akashi closed his eyes with a smile on his face hoping the next time he opened a sight of brown eyes would welcome him.


	5. Day 5: Your lips are so soft I can kiss them all day - Kagakuro

He could not exactly say when was the first time the thought appeared in his head. Maybe it was after their first win against Kaijo, but that felt too soon. With Shutoku? No, not yet. It was probably after their defeat against Touou. Definitely before Rakuzan.

_Kuroko’s lips look so soft._

The moment it crossed his mind Kagami knocked his head against the nearest wall scaring the first years who were training with him. Furihata threw him a weird look but Fukuda and Kawahara just shrugged. They had seen him do weirder things. But the problem was that now he was supposed to train some passes with Kuroko and he could not stop thinking about how cute the other was and how he wanted to hug the hell out of him. He could not focus on basketball like this. However, there was still a chance of getting rid of that if he played his cards well. So he approached Riko ready himself for the worst.

“Er… coach,” he called. “I’m not feeling very well so can I go home… please?”

“You? Not feeling well?” Riko scanned him with her eyes. “You don’t look like it but at the same time you would never make up an excuse about basketball. Fine, but tomorrow you will have to train harder.”

Once outside the gym, Kagami found himself walking to Maji Burger. He sighed when his brain almost created the image of a small boy with a vanilla milkshake in his hands. This was going too far, he needed to find a way of letting these feelings go so he could focus on his team. It was not as if he disgusted by them, but he did not want to spoil the connection he had with Kuroko. Because it was obvious there was no way the other could return his feelings. Kuroko was too nice for him; he was smart and talented which meant he probably knew dating Kagami was not the best idea. The American returnee could only think of basketball and would probably ruin all their dates with his rude manners. After all, Kuroko was one of the most beautiful man he has ever seen, even more than Himuro. He was sure a lot of great people were after him.

“We can’t be together,” he whispered while he ate a burger.

“Who are you talking about, Kagami-kun?” interrupted a voice in front of him.

“Kuroko!” Kagami jumped on his seat gaping at the phantom man who had appeared out of thin air. “What are you doing here?”

“Coach told us you weren’t feeling well so I wanted to check how were you,” he quietly said. “I didn’t know Kagami-kun was so brainless to lie to Coach.”

“I didn’t lie to her!”

“You look quite fine for me.”

“Well, I’m not I have… issues.”

Kuroko stared at him in silence letting the sound of liquid going up the straw judge him. Kagami rolled his eyes in response to the dramatics but could not hide the tiny smile that was forming on his face.

“If something is bothering you,” Kuroko said. “you can always count on me, Kagami-kun.”

“Thanks, but you’re definitely the wrong person to be talking about this.”

“Kagami-kun hurts me,” sometimes it was difficult to know when Kuroko was being sarcastic with his blank face. This was not one of them. “I promise you I will listen without judging you… much.”

“Just drop it, Kuroko. I’m not in the mood.”

“No, this is getting in the way of our play, so we need to solve it.”

“There is nothing to solve!” Kagami punched the table making everyone in the restaurant turn to him. “I-I’m sorry, I better leave.”

Although he ran away like a coward, it did not take him much time to notice Kuroko was following him. He turned to him frowning ready to explain that he wanted to be alone when Kuroko stared at him.

Damn him and his puppy eyes.

“Your lips are so soft I would love to kiss them all day,” he blurted. “No! That’s not what I…”

“Kagami-kun is so blunt,” wait, was Kuroko blushing? “If that is what worried you, then you should have said it before.”

“B-b-but, y-you…”

“We should focus on the matches we have soon,” Kuroko kept saying ignoring his muttering. “After we finish, we can have our date, Kagami-kun.”

“D-d-d-date?”

“You know, Kagami-kun,” smiled Kuroko. “You also have pretty lips.”


	6. Day 6: I’m flattered, you’re jealous

During her life, Momoi Satsuki had always felt she was a supporting character in the life of her friends. It all started when Aomine and she started to attend Teiko. The afternoons spent together decreased but not to the point she truly noticed what was happening, after all she was also making new friends and discovering to live away from her childhood friend. Then, Aomine decided to join the basketball club and of course Akashi soon noticed the girl who usually waited for him had a wonderful talent for data analysis. Because of the boys being the ones who played, a lot of people ignored the role Momoi had played as manager of the Generation of Miracles. Only a few people recognized that the said Generation would have been just a normal team without her presence. Kuroko, Akashi, Riko and even her later team of Touou never forgot who the real genius was. And with time, when all the scars were almost healed, Momoi could almost feel how that wave of recognition spread throughout all her friends. The first time Murasakibara congratulated her for all her work she almost cried. All of them had their own way to apologise and praise her after everything she had done.

Except for Aomine.

Because that stupid ganguro never said anything to her when everyone agreed he was the one who owned the most to Momoi. And strangely, she was fine with it. Aomine had never been a man of words so Momoi leant from a young age to decipher his meaning by his actions. Like waiting for her with an umbrella on a rainy day, going shopping with her even when he hates it, and asking her to play against him in the court close to home. But still, it would be nice if she could at least take some praise from the blue boy. Which she did not expect to receive in the form of jealousy.

“You’re jealous,” she laughed. “I’m flattered.”

“I’m talking seriously, Satsuki!” frowned Aomine. “You can’t trust her.”

“She has only asked me to help her team, Dai-chan.”

“You can’t help the female basketball club,” he insisted. “You help us.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t help them too,” she answered moving her hair. “I think playing with girls will actually be nice.”

“Wait!” Aomine stepped forward, letting his arm hug her from behind in a delicate gesture. “I… I’m sorry… I know you want to but…”

“But?”

“Damn it, Satsuki, are you really going to make me say it?” Momoi looked up with a smile. “Fine… I don’t want to play with them… because I don’t want you to stop playing with me… because I don’t want you to realise you deserve better.”

“Oh, Dai-chan, there is no need to be jealous,” she kissed his nose. “You’re my favourite to play with after all.”

“Even… even after everything?”

“Even after everything,” she let him lean his head over her shoulder. “You know, Dai-chan? Those times, I really wished to disappear but every time you would appear out of nowhere asking for my help. You made me feel needed when anyone else needed me.”

“Then, I’m going to keep needing you forever, Satsuki.”

“That’s the best promise you could make.”


	7. Day 7: Free - Akafuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Well this is the last one, I had a wonderful time doing this so thank @vanilla-daydreams and @theuglycrybaby for organising this. For the free day I have to go back to Akafuri because I absolutely love them, but also because this is something I wanted to write for Akafuri day in Novembre but most probably I would not be able to do it (sorry in advance) so at least I wrote this XD

The Rakuzan castle was illuminated by thousands of lights, the halls were full of garlands and even the royal guards were celebrating. The entrance had not stopped receiving important personalities since that morning. The first ones were prince Kise Ryouta and his personal guard Kasamatsu Yukio in the name of the Kingdom of Kaijou. Midorima Shintarou was quickly to follow representing Shutoku with his court led by his trusted advisor Takao Kazunari. Empress Momoi Satsuki of Touou arrived a few hours before the ball and dragged her fiancé Aomine Daiki to get ready for it. Yosen was the last one to make an appearance if only because their prince Murasakibara Atsushi overslept even after all the attempts of his husband Himuro Tatsuya to wake him up. But with his attendance all the kingdoms of the Teiko alliance were finally reunited after so many years of fights and quarrels. Everything thanks to the help of the foreign kingdom of Seirin who had been invited as special guests to the ball. King Hyuuga and Queen Riku could not attend but they had sent prince Kagami Taiga and his court to the ball in their name.

In any other occasion, Akashi Seijuurou would be more than happy to see his cousin Kuroko Tetsuya again especially after he ran away from Rakuzan and ended up getting into a relationship with the young Seirin prince. But not this dreaded day. Because of all these people, all the celebrations were for him. In three months, he will be 18 and therefore as the heir of the biggest empire he needed to find a partner before the coronation. Traditions in Rakuzan were too important to be taken lightly so unless he found a person to marry, he would never touch the crown. However, thanks to his deceased mother he was free to choose the person he desired, something his father loathed because according to him his marriage would be a great chance to ally with any of the kingdoms. Akashi did not know how to explain to his father that none of the princes was exactly available as they were all in a relationship. So here he was, preparing himself for the three months celebrations that were supposed to be held on his honour.

“You are too stiff, Sei-chan,” mussed Mibuchi Reo while he tried to fix his cape.

“I just don’t see the point of parading myself among strangers who are only after my throne.”

“Come on,” Mibuchi patted him on the shoulder. “Be there a few minutes with Kuroko and the rest and then sneak out to the library, I will leave it open for you to hide.”

Akashi could not help but smile at the kindness his friend was offering him. Even though she was not the head librarian of the Rakuzan castle, Mibuchi always had the keys of the place which Akashi suspected was because she stole them from Mayuzumi. But as real the head librarian had never complained about it, he never mentioned it. He let Mibuchi fuss over his hair a bit more deciding that he should try to stay the whole night and leave the library as a last option.

After two hours, Akashi excused himself and slipped away from the ball. The whole party had been exhausting but at least his friends tried to keep most of the guests away taking turns to speak with him. But Akashi could not help but feel a bit bad that he was taking them from such a wonderful night. So, after a while he decided the library was going to the best option. The moment he entered the room he felt the peace of the place invade him. Leaving his crown and cape on Mayuzumi’s desk he started to walk slowly by the bookshelves. When he found a book interesting enough, he approached the light that he thought belonged to the head librarian. However, his surprise was huge when instead of white hair he found a brunet boy completely focused on his reading. A bit puzzled, Akashi studied his face sensing some familiarity on his features. Before his brain could specify of what did he know this man, the brunet noticed his presence.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” apologised with a bright smile. “I thought I was the only one who was going to ditch the party.”

“I’m afraid you’re not,” answered Akashi still not knowing why this stranger was smiling. “May I know what are you doing here?”

“Well, I don’t see the point in the whole ball thing,” shrugged the boy. “And Kuroko always talks about how big the Rakuzan library is so of course I had to come to check it,” he suddenly seemed to notice something. “Wait, am I allowed to be here? I assure you I didn’t want to trespass or anything.”

“Do not worry, the library is open to everyone who could ever need it, although Kuroko usually praised Seirin library” apart from mentioning Kuroko the boy was wearing white, red and black so it was not that hard to guess he was from Seirin.

“He does?” he blushed a bit. “It’s a bit small but I guess we have a lot of knowledge to offer.”

“You study Seirin’s folklore?”

“I’m actually the head library of the castle,” he offered a hand. “Furihata Kouki.”

“Oh, you’re the one who found out about the mystic art of the Zone.”

“N-n-n-no,” Akashi did not know why watching Furihata blush was so funny. “I just pointed out a few legends to Kagami and Kuroko, they did the rest.”

“It was a force to be recognised,” he took a seat next to Furihata. “We also tried to master it but I’m afraid we still have much research to do.”

“You are a librarian too?”

Akashi then realised that even with his hair and eyes, Furihata had not noticed who he was. Deep down he knew he should answer with the truth, but his conversation with Furihata was the nicest one he had that day. The boy also seemed to be well versed in the folklore of his country which was a subject of deep interest to him but that he will not probably discuss with a potential enemy. Rakuzan and Seirin had a peace alliance but no one knew when the tables could turn. So, if he confessed his identity to Furihata the most probable outcome was that the boy decided to stop speaking with him about the secrets of his homeland. Also, there was something in this boy that made Akashi want to know more about him which might be difficult if his status became an issue.

“Yes,” answered after a moment. If Furihata found it strange he did not mention it. “I’m learning under Mayuzumi’s guidance. My name is… Mibuchi Seijuurou.”

“Nice to meet a fellow colleague.”

The prince smiled to himself while he took his hand feeling the warmth of his skin. This looked like the promising beginning of a nice friendship. As long as Furihata did not discover who he truly was he could get to know him better. Nothing could go wrong.

Right?


End file.
